MI FELIZ NAVIDAD
by Namikaze Rock
Summary: El no poder compartir la navidad con alguien es en verdad triste pero Naruto nos compartira su experiencia de como su triste y solitaria navidad cambio a una navidad deseada. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS :D


**POV´S NARUTO **

Hay algunas veces en las que pensaba que la navidad era algo que no estaba hecho para mi y eso era porque nunca tuve una familia con quien celebrarla por que la navidad era eso, para festejarlo con la familia y también con los amigos y lo primero era algo que no tenia a excepción de mi padrino pero el estaba ocupado para poder pasar un tiempo conmigo, yo siempre me sentí muy triste con esta fecha festiva pero desde hace tiempo puedo presumir de tener una navidad feliz

**Flash back**

Me encontraba camino a casa, en mi brazo una bolsa llena de recipientes de ramen y algunas otras cosas, me dirigía a celebrar otra navidad…otra donde estaría solo eso pensé hasta que mire a mis dos mejores amigos de toda la vida, Sasuke y Sakura que venían hacia mi

**¡hola Sakura-chan, teme que hay!- **dije con gran entusiasmo

**Hola Naruto como es…- **pero fue interrumpida por el teme

**ya te dije que no me dijeras teme, escuchaste dobe**

y ya te dije que no me dijeras dobe

si como sea dinos que quieres…dobe- una pequeña sonrisa surco su boca cosa que me dejo algo molesto

**Quería saber si pasaran navidad con alguien- **mencione con gran esperanza de que no tuvieran planes para esta noche

**Pues pasaremos navidad con mis padres y en mi casa porque la pregunta?- **me contesto Sakura-chan con gran felicidad mientras por dentro me sentía triste de nuevo

**No por nada, bueno nos vemos después- **les mostré una sonrisa falsa y salí corriendo de ahí a gran velocidad

Pasaron algunos minutos y me detuve, luego me puse a pensar que talvez alguien podría acompañarme así que decidí buscar a mis otros amigos, algunos viejos amigos y otros que acababa de conocí en mis épocas de universitario pero mi búsqueda fue en vano: había conversado un poco con la mayoría de mis amigos pero todos me dijeron que estarían o con sus familias o sus parejas.

Aun me quedaba una leve esperanza que se encontraba en la mansión Hyuga. Hinata había sido mi compañera y amiga desde la primaria, me dirigí a la gran casona de la familia de Hinata, ya era de noche y estaba muy cansado pero con mi esperanza a tope, al llegar ahí me encontré con una gran sorpresa: las luces estaban apagadas.

Sentí muchas ganas de llorar cosa que no hice por vergüenza a pesar de que nadie mi miraría, me dirigí a casa lentamente por la tristeza acumulada alrededor del día, recordé que mi padrino me había enviado un ipod, una notebook de las mas modernas y 200 dólares para comprar todas las idioteces que quisiera pero eso no era suficiente para llenar el vació que sentía en mi interior.

Llegue a mi casa casi arrastrándome me sentía solo…de hecho estoy solo o eso pensé al ver que las luces de mi hogar estaban encendidas, pensé que ero-sennin, mi padrino estaba dentro esperándome pero…que tal si solo era mi imaginación? O posiblemente fui muy idiota y deje las luces encendidas? Pero igual sentía curiosidad saber si alguien me recordaba en esta fecha así que decidí entrar.

Entre lo más normal posible ya que era mi casa, pero rápidamente quede asombrado por como se encontraba mi hogar: una gran cantidad de luces navideñas por todos lados muy bien colocadas, los muebles decorados de rojo y blanco, rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina y mire sobre ella un gran pavo preparado y listo para ser devorado me sentía muy feliz en ese momento y mas cuando vi salir de la cocina a la chica que había cambiado mi navidad para siempre.

**UN AÑO DESPUES**

Estaba con esa chica que me había hecho tan feliz, nos hicimos novios ya que yo siempre le guardaba un gran cariño pero luego pensé bien las cosas y comprendí que eso que sentía por ella era amor pasamos muchos meses de novios hasta que decidí un día proponerle matrimonio, nos casamos esta misma tarde, acabamos de llegar de la fiesta, estábamos en una habitación decorada para nuestro regalo de navidad, nuestra noche especial, la noche donde nos entregaríamos en cuerpo y alma, la noche en que haríamos el amor, la noche en que seriamos un solo ser.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos muy felices, nos encontramos con la mirada del otro, en verdad soy afortunado de tener a alguien como ella que me ama tanto, que nunca me dejaría solo

**Te amo- **nos dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos besábamos y volvíamos a entregarnos como la noche anterior

**UN AÑO DESPUES**

Aun no lo podía creer ¡voy a convertirme en padre!, nunca me sentí mas emocionado lo grite a los cuatro vientos y hoy que era 24 de diciembre me sentía realmente feliz, desde hace dos años ella me ha hecho tan feliz y ahora me dará el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir: mi propia familia. Cuando me dijeron que podía pasar a ver a mi esposa me sentía nervioso pero a la vez ansioso, quería ver a mi hijo o hija, conocerlo, tenerlo en mis brazos y amarlo pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al saber que el amor de mi vida tuvo gemelos, dos preciosos angelitos, dos preciosos regalos, un niño y una niña, el era de cabello rubio y ella de cabello negro, el tenia los ojos azules y ella los ojos perla.

**Gracias por este regalo, Hinata-chan- **le dije a mi princesa que a pesar que se notaba cansada por el parto se encontraba feliz

**Fin del flash back**

Ya habían pasado 5 años de aquella vez, ahora disfrutaba de mi familia…una familia que nunca pude tener, ahora puedo presumir de mi felicidad, de mi propia familia, ahora me encuentro sentado en una silla viendo a mis hijos jugar y hacer travesuras, mientras dirijo mi mirada a donde venia mi linda Hinata-chan con una sonrisa y su tierno sonrojo, se sentó en mis piernas y me dio un corto beso en los labios

**Que haces mi Naruto-kun- **me pregunto con su armoniosa voz que tanto amaba

**Disfrutando de mis retoños- **ella soltó una risita algo sospechosa lo cual me sorprendió un poco- **dime que pasa mi lunita**

Bueno mañana es navidad pero quiero darte mi regalo ahora mismo- menciono ella sonrojada lo cual me hizo muy feliz ya que quería darme una sorpresa- **Naruto-kun…estoy embarazada- **me dijo muy sonriente mientras tocaba su vientre, sus palabras me hicieron sonreír como nunca

Ya que después de todo ella siempre me dio una feliz navidad****


End file.
